


Pride Edits

by Assassin_J, dadmondmiles (Assassin_J)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Devil May Cry, Dishonored (Video Games), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), [PROTOTYPE], inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Asexual Alex Mercer (Prototype), Banners & Icons, Bisexual Desmond Miles, Bisexual Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Bisexual Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Genderfluid Eivor (Assassin's Creed), I can't tag them alllll, LGBTQ Characters, Lesbian Dana Mercer, Lesbian Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Nonbinary Alex Mercer (Prototype), Nonbinary Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pride, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, headcanons, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/dadmondmiles
Summary: Feel free to use with credit.Some of these are larger than actually displayed, open them in a new tab to see full size.More to be added! Requests okay, but no promises on how fast they will be made.Last updated: October 22 2020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Assassin's Creed




	2. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curse the lack of transparent Dana images


	3. inFAMOUS




	4. Other Games

<\--- This one uses one of my own[ variant bisexual flag designs.](https://cooldadmondmiles.tumblr.com/post/627446958842429440/workshopping-ideas-for-a-variant-bisexual-flag)


End file.
